Lost Without You
by LittleMissPrincess
Summary: They've never met before until one day at the circus. After that their whole lifes changes forever. Rex&Mimi It's going to be some other characters too, like Cassie,Bonnie,Belle & etc who has big parts in this story ; Rate & review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rex & Mimi have never met eachother in this fanfiction.

But one day on a circus, everything goes out of control and they both seek a tent to hide in. When they both hide in the same tent, they hold eachother in eachothers arms & they never want to let go. After that night they haven't taken any phone number or names and they keep thinking about that time in the circus tent. They meet eachother again but is insecure of their feelings.

So who will take the first step to the next level? What will happen if one of them do? Will Mimi be the right one for Rex? Will they do everything to bee together, no matter who or what stands in their way?

Read Lost Without You and find out.

I don't own Days or the characters, but I wish I did ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

''Come on, Mimi. You've got to see me on the circus! I've planed some good stunts with Max.'' Bonnie said while finishing her make up.

''Mom, I would love too come if it weren't for my homework.'' Mimi said and sighed.

''Honey, it's Saturday. You can do your homework later. I promise that I will help you trough with it.''

Mimi was a good hearted girl, who loved her friends & family, who celebrated everyday with a smile upon her face. She also was a good collage student with good grades, but she had worked hard for it, day out and day in… but today might be the day she needed to take a break and enjoy the rest of the day at the circus.

''You won't be disappointed.'' Her mother said and packed all the last stuff she needed before calling Max.

''Okay, I'll come. Just give me 5 minutes, that's all I need.'' She said and ran into her room to change her clothes.

''So tell me, Cassie. What are you going to do again on the circus?'' Rex said while they were getting in to the car.

''I'm going to walk on a tightrope.'' Cassie said and smiled.

''Isn't that dangerous, what if you fall down?'' Rex said and started the car.

''Rex, I've rehearsed and rehearsed so much that I won't fall down, I promise. '' Cassie said and hugged her brother.

''I'm always the overprotective brother, huh?'' Rex said and drove out from their neighborhood.

'' Yeah, but I'm so glad that you are, I don't trust anyone, besides you and our parents. But Rex, isn't it time for you to be overprotective over a girlfriend?''

''Cassie, you know that no one will like me for the way I am…I mean, I'm the guy who stands out from the crowd, who hasn't had the most perfect childhood, I just want to find the right girl, not be like those other guys who screw one girl after another ,but that's what girls like these days, they like tough guys, not guys who are so careful & traditional like me.'' He said while driving towards the place where the circus would be.

''Rex, there are other girls who don't want any of those things you mentioned. I think there is still someone who's waiting for you out there, before you know it she might fall for you too. Who knows, maybe you'll find that special one today at the circus.'' She said and looked at herself on the car mirror.

''Is that one of the reasons you wanted me to come, besides that you are going to be a part of the circus?''

''You caught me, yes. Even our mother & father thinks that, they've seen how miserable you've been these last few months, you've always cried to a happy ending of a chick flick when I'm forcing you to watch one or when you read in those magazines where people who get married & having children, you've said it yourself that you wanted that to happen to you too, someday. Don't try to deny that.''

''It's funny that you know so much about me and I don't'' Rex said and laughed but he knew deep inside that all that his sister was saying was true.

''So, you can go and sit somewhere, wherever you want, just as long as you have a clear view of the stage.'' Bonnie said and pointed to a table that she could sit on.

''Sure and mom before you go, I want to give you something'' She said and took out a black little box.

Bonnie took the box and opened it and was chocked when she saw what it was. It was a golden cross and she recognized it from somewhere.

''Mimi, isn't it?..''

''The cross grandma gave me? Yes it is, she said as long as I was wearing the cross I would always have the luck on my side, now it's your turn. I've had the luck on my side for a long time now, I have amazing friends, amazing family, good grades. It's time for you to have it.''

''Mimi, it's wonderful but your grandma gave it to you, not to me.'' Bonnie said with tears burning in her eyes.

''Mom, I want you to have it, no arguments. I love you mom, you stood by my side through the difficult time in my life.'' Mimi took the golden cross necklace and put it around her mothers neck.

''Take good care of it mom.'' Mimi said and gave her mother a hug and walked away to get a good place to sit on.

''Rex, I'm going backstage now, but I want you to not worry, okay?'' She said and kissed her brother on his cheek before running happily to the backstage.

After looking for a spot to sit on Rex finally find a place where he could sit down, it was getting more and more crowded than before. He just hoped that nothing went wrong with the stunt Cassie was going to do.

When Cassie was about to go backstage she bumped in to a young lady.

''Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?'' The other girl said and turned around the face the person she bumped into.

''It's okay, I'm fine.'' Cassie said and smiled at the girl. ''Are you going to be a part of the circus?''

''No, I'm just here to watch the circus, but my mom is going to a stunt with our dog Max. By the way, my name is Mimi.'' Mimi said and stretched out her hand.

''I'm Cassie.'' Cassie said and took her hand and shook it. ''I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush, bye.'' Cassie said and ran to the backstage.


End file.
